


Love Sweet Love

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Me and My Dick - Team Starkid
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Post-Canon, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: By the time Friday came around, they still couldn’t keep their hands off each other, always finding each other in the halls, between every class, making out against her locker in such obscene displays of affection it was a miracle they weren’t scolded or worse, punished for it. The other students seemed to be avoiding them at all cost even more so than before and Tiffany blurted out to her in passing that even someone like her could do better than Joey Richter, but Sally was on a fluffy bed of clouds and romance, floating around merrily and ignoring anyone who wasn’t the boy of her dreams − her many highly detailed explicit dreams.Fluffy smut fic a little after canon ends :)
Relationships: Joey Richter/Sally (Me and My Dick)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	Love Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to the Sims 4 mod WickedWhims. No, I won’t elaborate.

Joey barged into her room all dicked up on Wednesday morning to please and fuck her till they were late for class. All day, they were a disheveled, flustered, horny mess at school. In chemistry, he announced to the whole class that he had found a new, better partner than Vanessa and Sally didn't even care about the rest of them sneering at the couple of weirdos the two of them made together. With Joey, she would be as weird and quirky as she pleased. She was the better partner and the chemistry burned hot between them.

On Wednesday night, they might as well have ran the short walk from school to Sally's home, such a hurry they were in. Brief greetings to her mom intercut with excited chuckles at the thought of being on their own again, they were soon climbing the stairs three at a time and making out hard and good against the door as soon as it was slammed shut. Sally found a new passion for the chemistry blossoming between them for good. Her textbooks were left untouched all night.

She snuck into his room on Thursday morning at the break of dawn. Joey, normally so annoyed by her early intrusions, had no objections at all when Sally let herself in his bed and under the covers to repay the favor so readily given in the choir room the other day. A minute or two later, she rubbed her mouth clean and told him this counted as a dayversary gift of them getting together. Joey was hazy and dumbstruck for a few seconds, but he snapped out of it in an instant when Sally dropped all her clothes on the cluttered floor of his bedroom. They did make it to class on time that day − but barely.

His parents caught them kissing at the front door on Thursday night. He had not thought they would be home and had to face the consequences of having to explain that they were, as of this week, an item, a thing, a couple. Sally beamed ridiculously bright at hearing him call her his girlfriend, though her giddiness mixed with embarrassment when, the moment they were in his room upstairs, Joey got a text from his mom asking if they were being safe and if Sally was on birth control. They were, she was, but she had not anticipated that part of their relation to ever be known to anyone but the two of them. At least his parents were supportive, she thought.

By the time Friday came around, they still couldn’t keep their hands off each other, always finding each other in the halls, between every class, making out against her locker in such obscene displays of affection it was a miracle they weren’t scolded or worse, punished for it. The other students seemed to be avoiding them at all cost even more so than before and Tiffany blurted out to her in passing that even someone like her could do better than Joey Richter, but Sally was on a fluffy bed of clouds and romance, floating around merrily and ignoring anyone who wasn’t the boy of her dreams − her many highly detailed explicit dreams.

They went back to her place again on Friday night, her mom a little less nosy than his parents. She wasn’t home yet anyways and Joey and Sally put that empty house to some good use for a couple of hours before retiring to her room when her mom’s shift was about to end. Joey texted his parents that he was spending the night here, no school tomorrow, and put his phone screen side down on the nightstand, claiming he didn’t care if they allowed it or not because he was not leaving this place or this bed until the next day at the very least. Ideally never at all.

The next morning, Sally woke up first. Sunlight was peeking through the curtains − carefully closed the night before, for the show taking place inside this bedroom was for nobody but the two of them. She was naked and could have flushed in embarrassment at the idea of waking up so, but then she remembered that she was held snug in the embrace of one Joey Richter just as naked as she was and she felt shameless as ever. So often she had imagined his arms around her, his kisses and how he would make love to her a thousand times better and better each time, yet now that she had him and they were on their way to that, it was better and more special than she could ever have dreamed of.

His dick woke up first, nudging at her lower back, pressing against her butt in a lazy roll of his hips as Joey slowly came to be awake too. He stirred a little and his arms tightened around her, snuggling affectionately. It was so warm, so comfortable to be completely surrounded by his close embrace. She smiled stupidly at her pillow. How many times were needed till she stopped being so extremely thrilled at every contact, every attention? Her hips parted a little and his dick poked between her thighs − she heard him sigh contentedly.

"Morning," he said in a soft croaking voice. "I love you."

He kissed her shoulder, the back of her neck. Her hair was a mess from the night before and she would have to put some order into it (and the overall rest of her person) before leaving this room, but it was nothing to Joey as he breathed into the crook of her neck where he buried his face cozily.

"I love you too, Joey," she said.

He was tender and soft − but he was hard, too. The arm wrapped around her waist reached up and he cupped a breast in his palm, fondling gently. Sally had never thought that any guy, much less this specific guy, would ever find her body an object of desire yet in Joey’s hands, she was hotter than any of the hot popular girls. He would not let her feel any less than.

"Your boobies are so nice," he sighed out, as if he could read minds. "They’re the greatest."

Being loved by Joey made her feel equal parts timid and reckless, flattered by her crush finally, _finally_ being reciprocated and pushing past the vulnerable shy part of herself to make the most of it and live it with him to the fullest. Her hand clung to his arm to encourage him.

"And your hands are so nice," she muttered.

His hips were pushing into hers as he mimicked a slower paced lovemaking, his dick trapped between her thighs. Sally felt her face flush burning hot and leaned back her head next to his, their cheeks together.

"And your dick is so nice too," she said in an even more timid voice but Joey was right there, wasn’t he? He heard her words perfectly.

His hand slid down her stomach, twirling a curl of hair between his fingers before they dipped down underneath, the knuckles of two fingers pressing in. She moaned and felt the smile of him at her neck.

"You think so?" He asked softly right into her ear.

His breath was warm against her skin, his lips hot and his fingers and his dick even hotter. She reached down and her palm brushed against the tip of it with every push of his hips.

"Yeah. Yeah, it’s so nice."

Joey buried a groan into her shoulder at the touch. How many times had they done it so far? She tried to keep a mental tally but the count wasn’t as clear cut as she could recall, their time in bed lingering from one orgasm to the next without a neat line splitting one fuck from the next. They had done it a lot, that was sure, more than your average person in three days. His face was a furnace in the crook of her neck which he covered with kisses, his palm rubbing heaven at her clit and his dick sliding smoothly against her, and she wanted him more than ever. She’d had him so many times, yet she wanted him a million times more.

"Joey," she asked, trying to sound more seductive than awkward but falling short of it, "Can you get a condom?"

He paused right where he was and if it weren’t for the anticipation, she might have groaned in frustration for the sudden stop of his ministrations.

"Oh shit, yeah." He pulled out fingers already slick and rubbed them clean on her bedsheets as he disentangled from her and reached over her to his backpack on the floor. "Don’t move."

"Mmh?"

He was crushing her a little in his attempt to grab his bag and she let out a sharp breath, but he finally got his prize and fumbled to put it on.

"We’ve never done it like that," he said, gesturing at how he was cuddling her from the back. "I wanna try it."

He locked himself back into the embrace just in time − Sally had missed him. She felt the touch of skin against hers at her back, his hand guiding himself to push inside of her and they sighed in relief when he was lodged deep inside. She grabbed his arm to wrap it around her waist again and his hand covered her breast, for his pleasure perhaps even more so than hers.

He made gentle love to her with more tenderness than Sally had known from him all these years, though she had been drowning in it for three days now with no end on sight. All the more so in this instant. He was taking his time and she supposed that, Saturday morning and months away from the finals, neither of them having any particular hobby outside the home, they had all the time they could have asked for. She felt his kisses at the back of her neck and smiled.

"You’re so warm…" He kissed her ear and she loved the sound of his voice amplified by such proximity. His thumb stopped at her nipple to pay it special attention. "And wet and you feel so good."

"Joey…"

"And I love you so much."

The however many first times thus far had been much more frenetic, chasing to scratch an itch that had bothered her for so long she needed it fixed again and again and again. There was no less passion this morning, but a different kind of it, a softer shade of the same color. He was putting the love in making love and Sally was receiving it with every slow thrust in and out, with every caress on her body, with every kiss he pressed against her skin.

"I love you too, Joey."

He turned her head to him to kiss her, their faces red and hot. She liked how he looked when they had sex, something a bit looser about him, happier. She had never, ever expected that she would get to see it, that he would ever like her back, but he did and he kept proving it again and again. He showed her so well and good she dared to really believe it. His dick and his arms and his fingers trapping her all cozy in so much, so terribly vivid love.

"I’m gonna come," he said between kisses, a little sheepish, "Cause you feel so good like this."

"Yes," she moaned, "Yeah, Joey…"

She whimpered at the last few unhurried pushes, how perfect she felt. One last buck of his hips into hers and he groaned into the kiss he was giving her, stopping there and then catching his breath a little. She touched his face, his hair, every part of him she could reach. Always the sudden absence when he pulled out, too, and she flopped onto her back satisfied as Joey sat up to handle the condom. Again he reached across the bed to get some tissues from the night stand and the whole mess was tossed into the trashcan which she had not so subtly placed at her bedside in prevision of this type of situation the other day. It was a blessing she had always taken care of cleaning up her own room. Kind as she was, she did not think her mom would like to see the pile of used condoms and tissues that was starting to accumulate. It was a little gross, but with Joey nothing was really bothersome kind of gross, more like cutesy kind of gross.

He fell back into her arms and at once his hand slid down between her legs to finish her off. It didn’t take long − with Joey, it felt like she was always on the edge, always waiting for him to tip her over. He kissed her good, fingered her even better and perhaps she loved the look on his face even more whenever he made _her_ come − which had been many times. Something of wonder and awe, the unrestrained evidence that he did care for her, sex with _her_ , not with any other. She nestled into his arms, feeling very soft.

"Did you wanna do something today?" She asked, though her words clashed with how lazy and indulging the start of the day had been.

He took her hand in his, entwining their fingers, and pulled it to his lips to kiss it several times.

"I wanted to do something," he said with a cocky smile. "Or some _one_."

She burst into giggles which made him smile all the more and he tickled her a little to keep it going. It turned into a snort but she wasn’t embarrassed. Joey had seen all of her now and he had taken her as she was. Nothing she could do was shameful with him. They fell into each other’s arms again, burying their smiles into the other’s neck till there was nothing in the world but the rise and fall of each other’s breathing. Nobody in the world could ever understand even the beginning of what their love was like. And that was fine by Sally. Who cared about the rest of the world? All she ever wanted, all she ever needed was right here in her arms in the person of Joey Richter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment tho like, I’m the only person who puts any work into this fandom/ship. I’m trying.


End file.
